The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0007’.
‘CIDZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has dark red ray floret color, large and loose semi-incurved decorative inflorescence form, medium-dark foliage color, and an eight week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0007’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-6483’, unpatented, with red decorative flowers, few disc florets and a taller plant habit.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0007’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-A8021’ with red decorative flowers, an open centered inflorescence with pollen and a more compact growth habit. The resultant seed was sown in October 2006 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0007’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0007’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2007 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.